


Love You

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, alternative universe, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Louis y Harry viven juntos y están juntos, pero en realidad ellos noestán juntos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Sólo quiero decir que escribí este OS hace mucho, lo tenía publicado en wattpad junto a otras cosas y ahora estaba pasando algunos de mis trabajos a esta cuenta. No es bueno, realmente, lo siento por esto.  
> Si alguien está leyendo esto, cosa que dudo, muchas gracias y ten un buen día!

No era viejo, por lo menos él no creía que las personas de veinticuatro años de edad ingresaban en el grupo de la vejez.

Él se sentía envejecido, rondaba aquel pensamiento en su mente clamando que ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando hurgaba en todos los sucesos vividos y luego miraba el ahora, se preguntaba qué pasó con su vida, a dónde es que se había ido.

Sabía que el tiempo para cumplir sueños y metas nunca se acababa, hasta podía reconocer que se hallaba en el momento indicado para intentar realizar cada uno de sus propósitos. Lo que lo hacía sentir vencido era el curso que los hechos tomaron a lo largo de los años. Quizá su error fue idealizar en exceso.

No deseaba utopías, él simplemente quería para su presente algo que esperó y creyó tener para ese entonces. Lo que más le dolía era estar en exceso lejos de su imaginario.

Liam se hallaba escribiendo las últimas páginas de su primer libro, el cual sería tenido en cuenta por una editorial para su futura publicación. Hace ya un año vivía con su pareja y hasta le comentó acerca de ser padre en un futuro no muy lejano.

Niall consiguió asociarse con su compañero de cuarto para abrir juntos una veterinaria. Él no aspiraba a una vida estereotipada, le gustaban las aventuras y lo espontáneo. Lo único serio en su vida era el amor por los animales. Para ser el más joven de los tres, tenía todo lo que quería.

Él, por su parte, había abandonado su carrera justo en la mitad, no muy seguro de que la misma sea lo que quería. No se quejaba del todo de su situación, estaba orgulloso de ser quien se hacía cargo de la joyería de su abuelo. De hecho, heredar aquel negocio fue lo que le permitió mantener su estabilidad económica y la de su familia.

Sin embargo, la única razón por la que no vivía todavía con sus padres fue una charla entre botellas de cervezas vacías junto a su mejor amigo, en la cual establecieron que sus realidades apestaban y debían hacer algo por sí mismos.

Todo lo que anhelaba era saber qué dirección quería tomar, hacia dónde se dirigía su vida. No estaba seguro de obtener un título, dado que no encontraba aquello que lo incentivara y el tiempo que le llevaría conseguirlo. Tampoco se veía capaz de formar una familia, convivía con su amigo y todos los hombres que conocía parecían no ser aquellos con los que había soñado abrazarse mientras observaban corretear a sus hijos.

El sonido en el depósito a sus espaldas lo sacó de su enredo mental. Sonrió a sabiendas de lo que vendría, estaba acostumbrado a la torpeza de Harry.

"Mierda, duele." La soñolienta voz recorrió sus sentidos con una extraña familiaridad. "Lo siento, Lou, me llevé por delante el banquito."

Harry...A decir verdad, la situación con su mejor amigo no ayudaba en nada. No importaba cuántas veces pensaba en ellos con Harry dormido sobre sus piernas, no lograba llegar a una conclusión. La realidad del chico no apestaba, tenía en claro lo que quería y era un fotógrafo increíble. Envidiaba, a su vez, la vitalidad con la que afrontaba cada situación en su día a día. Como si fuera poco, estaba dotado con una de esas personalidades dignas de admirar y ansiar tener a tu lado. Pretendientes no le faltaban, Harry era hermoso, pero por alguna extraña razón decidía pasar sus días haciéndole compañía, intercambiando besos y noches sin explicaciones.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre ello. Podía apostar que si se preguntaban qué significaba su relación, ambos se verían imposibilitados de dar una respuesta.

"¿Dormiste bien?", cuestionó estudiando discretamente su cuello en busca de posibles marcas violáceas.

"¿Sinceramente? No. El sillón es malditamente duro y los clientes me mantuvieron despierto."

"Tendrías que haber ido a casa."

Casa, reprimió una mueca ante el sustantivo. Se suponía que el precario departamento iba a ser un lugar de paso hasta que alguno de los dos formara su vida. Llevaban juntos dos años y Louis se sentía cada vez más estancado en el tiempo.

"Salí tarde de la fiesta... O temprano", acotó divertido. "Y quería hacerte compañía cuando abrieras."

No hacía falta que Harry le explicara. Apenas se levantó supo que no había regresado. La luz del baño seguía prendida, tal como la dejo para iluminarle el camino. Sin mencionar que pasó casi toda la noche despierto, esperando oír pasos en el pasillo para quedarse tranquilo.

No le diría que ingresó en todas las redes sociales de sus amigos para visualizar lo que él se estaba perdiendo. Y, por qué no, ver si alguna de todas las personas que se colgaban del cuello de Harry en cada fiesta había conseguido finalmente la atención de él.

Lo que no esperaba era verlo llegar hasta su trabajo con un paquete de confitería en la mano y dos humeantes cafés, dispuesto a desayunar con él antes de intentar recuperar un poco de su sueño en un antiguo sillón.

"Está tranquilo a esta hora", prosiguió Harry mientras se impulsaba hasta sentarse sobre la parte del mostrador que no contenía mercancía expuesta. "Hace un rato no dejaban de entrar parejas."

Intentó recordar si lo que decía era cierto. Podría ser, dedujo, recordaba dos o tres parejas en lo que iba del día. Lo que no entendía era por qué Harry hacía mención de ellas cuando hasta el momento, sin dudas, tuvo que atender a más clientas mujeres.

"No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero es probable que hallan ingresado más hoy que otros días."

Harry tomó su mano y lo instó a colocarse entre sus piernas.

"¿Crees que vayan a proponerse matrimonio?"

"No lo sé, amor, probablemente ya lo hicieron si vienen juntos en busca de anillos."

"¿Y quienes vienen solos? ¿Dirán que sí sus parejas?" Harry se inclinó hacia delante, se recostó en su pecho y abrazó perezosamente su cuello.

"Eso espero, no quiero pedirle casamiento a alguien y que me rechace." Cruzó sus brazos por la cintura de Harry con el propósito de retenerlo allí.

"¿Cuál crees que es la propuesta perfecta?"

"¿Propuesta perfecta?"

"Sí, Lou, aquella a la que no puedas decir que no."

Su mente trabajaba con lentitud cuando ellos estaban teniendo _esos_ momentos. Nunca se detuvo a pensar con claridad el significado de la confusión en sus sentidos.

La única vez que destinó parte de su tiempo al pensar en la relación que mantenía con Harry, acabó por descubrir que no tenía sentido.

Definitivamente eran más que simples amigos y a su vez estaban lejos de ser una pareja.

Se sentía como un amor adolescente, de aquellos pasajeros que no duraban más de un verano.

No estaban juntos, pero tonteaban como si lo estuvieran.

Era fácil, estaban solos y el cariño que se brindaban funcionaba como soporte.

Hubo un tiempo en el que consideró la opción de sacar a relucir el tema, sin embargo, un rápido reflejo le hizo comprender que si Harry lo amaba y lo quería como su pareja, él mismo lo hubiese propuesto con anterioridad.

Desde ese momento hasta entonces, nunca más se permitió volver a esperanzarse con la idea.

"No estoy seguro, creo que prefiero algo discreto", besó el cabello de Harry y disfrutó de su tarareo en aprobación. "Ya sabes, lo importante es el sentimiento. Un poco de intimidad y espontaneidad. Algo como _'hey, me di cuenta que eres lo mejor que me pasó y pensé que podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas pudriéndonos juntos'._ "

"Entiendo. Quieres decir que no puedes vivir sin su presencia en tu vida, pero necesitas cortar el dramatismo para no verte completamente patético."

"Puedes ponerlo en las palabras que desees, bebé. El amor no es más fuerte por un ramo de rosas o millones de sentimientos disfrazados en poesía para sonar más bonitos y profundos. Puedo decirte que te amo en medio de un callejón sin nada en mis bolsillos ni frases robadas de Internet, así como también puedo subir a la cima de la Torre Eiffel con alguien filmando el momento en el que me arrodillo frente a ti con un anillo de un valor mayor a mi propia vida y créeme que el amor será igual de verdadero."

"¿Me amas entonces, Lou?"

"Oh, Dios. Eres inaguantable." Harry rio mientras lo empujaba lejos de él y fingía estar molesto. "Vete de aquí y detente a hacer las compras. Cocinarás tú por tu nefasto humor."

"Siempre cocino yo, Lou." Sus risas continuaron mientras caminaba de espaldas a la puerta, tirando besos en su dirección. "También te amo, cariño."

"¡Te odio!", gritó sacando su dedo medio al ver el estúpido corazón que su amigo realizó con ambas manos.

**\----**

Harry comía menos que Louis, sin embargo, estaba seguro que algo debía ocurrir para que deje más de la mitad de su plato completo.

Llevaba varios minutos observándolo por el rabillo del ojo y todo lo que el chico hacía era enrollar y desenrollar la pasta en su tenedor.

Lo único que lo retuvo de abandonar la cena para averiguar qué le sucedía fue el movimiento vacilante de Harry al girar su cuerpo sobre el sofá para quedar frente a él.

Respetó la soledad con la que le gustaba procesar sus emociones, el silencio que formaba parte de su personalidad y la forma en la que pensaba cada una de sus palabras antes de soltarlas.

_"Hey, me di cuenta que eres lo mejor que me pasó y pensé que podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas pudriéndonos juntos."_

Detuvo su bocado en el aire, a mitad de camino de su boca.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó cuando recuperó la capacidad de accionar.

Dejó el plato sobre el suelo y volteó hacia su derecha para quedar de cara a un Harry cabizbajo, ensimismado en raspar sin motivos la tela del sillón

"Estuve pensando", tartamudeó acomodando su garganta entre cada palabra. "Nos conocemos desde que somos niños y nosotros, tú sabes, hemos compartido todo desde hace dos años. Dormimos juntos reiteradas veces y puedo jurar que hace tiempo dejamos de tener nuestras ropas separadas. Mi punto es, Lou, creo que ya compartimos la vida y siento que podemos conseguir algo mejor."

Quería hablar, debía hablar. No entendía por qué su mandíbula no se aflojaba ni su boca se abría.

"Uh, yo, yo sólo..." Harry rascó su nuca y luego estrujó sus dedos entre sí. "...Te amo, Lou. No digo que debamos casarnos ya mismo pero, ¿no crees que teníamos que llegar a un acuerdo pronto? Esto es lo que deseo, simplemente podríamos pensar en conseguir un lugar mejor, tener una mascota, hacer cosas tontas hasta que decidamos unirnos todavía más y... ¿Quieres tener hijos? Yo quiero, Lou. Probablemente estoy divagando", bufó refregando sus ojos. "Deberías callarme de alguna forma."

"Hey, amor", se abalanzó entre las piernas de Harry para lograr llegar hasta su rostro. "¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos estar juntos?"

"Estoy diciendo que quiero que estemos juntos, Lou. Debo parecerte patético en este momento, puedes olvidarte de esto si interpreté mal las cosas. Probablemente me habrías dicho algo si te sentías de la misma forma, lo siento, yo..."

Tomó las muñecas de Harry entre sus palmas, se inclinó hacia delante y conectó sus labios en la sonrojada mejilla de su amigo.

"Eres tan lindo, amor", aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y lo inmovilizó para besar su rostro reiteradas veces. Comenzó con sus mejillas, subió hasta su nariz y terminó en su frente.

"Detente, por favor."

La rotura en la voz de Harry lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Notó la humedad en los ojos verdes de su chico y recordó que seguía sin darle una respuesta clara.

"¿Sabes algo, bebé? Mi imaginación fue un poco más lejos que la tuya. Quiero todo eso y mucho más. Sin embargo, acabo de darme cuenta de algo sumamente importante. Pasé tanto tiempo idealizando, que olvidé vivir. Miré más allá sin notar lo que tenía aquí delante de mí."

"¿Qué significa eso, Lou?"

"Harry, te propongo vivir sin planear nada de aquí en adelante y para siempre. Juntos tú y yo haciendo lo que nos haga feliz, cuando nos hagas felices hacerlo."

"Acepto, Lou."

"¿Qué sigue ahora, mi amor?"

"Dame un beso, idiota."

Harry no le dio tiempo a procesarlo. Soltó sus manos y capturó su rostro para unirlos en un descuidado y sentido beso.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron con los labios entrelazados, pero la única razón por la que se atrevió a estallar la burbuja de felicidad y hogareña comodidad en la que se hallaban sumidos, fue aquel abrumador sentimiento que tomó por completo su sistema y lo obligó a dejarlo salir.

"Te amo, Harry."


End file.
